


To you.

by farria



Category: Fate/EXTRA, Fate/EXTRA CCC - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:28:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23410195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/farria/pseuds/farria
Summary: 本质教官女主。
Relationships: Archer (Fate/EXTRA)/Kishinami Hakuno
Kudos: 2





	To you.

1.不知怎的写了这么多教官......所以算成了一篇弓女主/教官女主。

2.以我来讲算写了超长了，回看的时候觉得各种不好意思，但我爱岸波白野.jpg

——————————————————————————————

——side hakuno——

自打从冷冻装置中醒来之后，我已经很久没做过梦了。也许是太疲劳的原因，刚解除冷冻睡眠状态不久就要开始逃亡，之后又要躲避西欧财阀的通缉。每天都感觉是偷来的，有时间休息时大多因为筋疲力尽而瞬间陷入沉睡。到了这边，开始接受教官的训练课程之后，虽然筋疲力尽的状况没有改变，但因为安下心来了，精神就松懈了。

因此最近，我又开始做梦了。

那是关于一个少女的梦。

少女一直在奔跑，脚下踩着类似玻璃材质但却在发光的地面，略带波浪的栗色长发在背后随着她的动作一晃一晃。她身边的风景一直在变化，有的时候是巨大的鲸鱼骨，有的时候游弋的鱼群。我模模糊糊地想，那是海中的景色吗。可人是不可能在海中奔跑的，那这究竟又是什么呢。

我想看看少女的脸，可少女一直在奔跑，从没回过头。

这个世界里，周遭的风景一直在变化，唯一不变的是在这条路上奔跑着的少女。

漫长的，漫长的，仿佛永无尽头的这条路上，只有“咚咚咚”的脚步声静静地回响着。

那脚步毫不犹疑。她所注视的前方，到底有什么呢。

——side emiya——

“做得不错，岸波。”

傍晚练习结束的时候，我心里反复犹豫了几回，最终夸奖了岸波。

自我和她于树荫下相遇已经过去了五个月有余。

也就是说，对她为期半年的培养任务，还差一点点就要完成了。回忆起来，将严重脱水的她从树下拉起来的那天还历历在目。现在的她比起当时已经有了长足的进步——至少不会在体力训练的途中脱水倒下了吧。当然，她的体力也不过是一般人水平，仅仅凭半年的练习肯定离优秀的战士还差得很远，但就她自己而言，做得还算不错。我们的交情也马上就要结束，至少在最后，我想对她这半年的努力给予肯定。

正在喝水的岸波呛了一口，顿了顿，用“你是不是吃坏肚子了”的表情呆滞地看向我。

我感觉自己额头的青筋跳了跳。

最近，她对我不太礼貌的时候变多了。最开始面对我的挖苦明明都只是一声不吭的，最近不仅开始反唇相讥，有时也会猛地把我噎地说不出话。

本来以为只是自己的错觉，可最近连偶然来看望岸波的远坂凛都偷偷地跟我说：“白野是不是变得和你越来越像了……？”她一边发表着这种感慨一边还辅以“太糟糕了”“快没救了”等等一系列失礼到不行的语气助词。

然后她说：“我忍不了了，你立刻让白野跟我走。”

我说：“你想都别想。”半年份的薪水，怎么能说跑就跑了。

——综上所述，我不清楚她是不是越来越像我了，但总之她和我的关系确实和最开始不一样了。

虽然我现在总觉得她对我敬意不足，不过，比起保持着陌生人般的距离，还是这样比较好吧。

“教官？”察觉到我的走神，岸波走上前，举起手在我眼前晃了晃。“教官你果然身体不舒服吧？吃坏肚子了？”

果然是这句。

“没有身体不舒服。首先我觉得你把身体不舒服和吃坏肚子画等号就有问题。你以为谁都像你一样乱吃东西？”

“我才没有乱吃东西。因为从来没见过我才吃的，而且又是教官做的。”

“……唔。”被反将一军。她的这种出其不意的坦率，其实我心里觉得比反唇相讥还不好对付。

顺带一提，我少年时代是自己给自己做饭的。自从开始以“志愿者”身份进行各种各样的活动后，也没什么这种机会了。这次难得有个长期任务，对象又是岸波这种生活自理能力低下的，以这为契机，我就又拿起了锅铲。

老实说，很久没做饭不是什么问题，我的水平不至于因为空窗期就下降很多，问题是这边食材稀少，最为充裕的都是罐头之类的食品。在这有限的烹调空间里我进行了各种独创发明，秉承不能浪费粮食的原则，每次不论做成什么样子，我都和岸波两个人一起吃了。

......所幸，成功的情况压倒性的多，之后岸波连看我的眼神都多了几分意味深长的崇敬。

“先不提吃坏肚子的话题，我夸你有这么不可思议吗？”

“唉，也没有啦。”岸波撑着自己的下巴思考了一会，伸出两根指头：“频率大概是两周一次吧。然而近两周教官已经是第三次夸我了，所以我想是不是要下红雨了。”

……还频率。我是啥啊，机器人吗？

“‘想在最后给彼此留一个好印象’这想法估计是多余了。”

岸波不明所以地看着我，一个“？”几乎具现化在她脸上。

“哈…..岸波，你知道我们之间的契约已经持续多久了吗？”

我叹了口气，也不等她回答，对她挥了挥手表示算了，就自顾自打算返回营地。

估计她也不在乎我这个教官，也不在乎我们什么时候分别吧。哼，那对我来说也不错，如果她也和以前接触过的任务目标一样突然跟我告白，说什么不愿意和我分开，我反而要头疼。

……只是没想到她这么薄情。

“卫宫教官，我们已经认识了五个多月，还差两周就要整半年。”走到一半，听见她的声音，我停下脚步，转过头看着伫立于夕阳之中的她。

晚风吹起她的头发，飘扬在空中。她的脸颊看起来红红的，那是夕阳余晖染红的，还是因为她正感到不好意思呢。

“您对我的教诲，我铭记在心。没有卫宫士郎，一定也不会有今天的岸波白野。”

“我很高兴那天我遇到的是你。”

“我这条被您帮助过的生命，希望也会有机会帮助更多的人。”

“感谢您半年来的关照。”她这么说着，深深地鞠下一躬，栗色的头发在空中猛地荡了一下，再抬起头的时候，她的眼睛有些被发丝遮挡住了，但我还是看清了她含着泪闪闪发亮的双眼。

我想起半年前我在树下扶起她的时候，没想到当时看起来脆弱不堪的小姑娘，现在也能拥有这么坚强的目光了。

虽然这份指导她的工作谁做都是一样的，但是她说，很高兴是你。

“啊啊，岸波，我也很高兴你能挺过那么多困难，活着见到我。”

我也一样，很高兴是你。

——side hakuno——

少女坐在夜晚的教室之中——那个房间其实并不应该被称为教室，更像是废屋。虽然我并没有与学校相关的确切记忆，但仅有的常识却诉说着违和。

少女专注地看着她自己的双手，如同上面染满了鲜血。

战场的夜晚沉重如铁，除了少女自己没人能解答她的疑问，沉默似乎要持续到时间的尽头。但在乱七八糟堆起的桌椅中，却有某人将珍贵的话语赠与了少女。

他的话语包裹在名为挖苦的带刺外壳之下，但内部却令人感到温暖。

少女对着这样的话语露出微笑，她不再注视自己的双手，而是轻轻握起了拳，转而望向深邃的夜空。

夜空中是漂浮着的"0"和"1"，在天边流转着闪亮的光又逐个没入夜色，像是强调着此地的虚幻。而窗外一轮圆月高悬，皎皎月光透过没有遮挡的窗玻璃泼洒进来，将整个教室映得亮如白昼。

——side emiya——

距离我们之间的契约结束还有两天。

午休的时候，我和岸波一起坐在树下休息，她表情如常，一边注视着远方一边小口小口认真地吞着水。她总是这样，最开始我还常常想她到底在看什么，后来我明白了她恐怕没有在看某样特定的东西。

我盯着她经过剧烈运动后红扑扑的侧脸看了会儿，吸进一口气，尽量让自己表现的自然，问道：“你今后有什么打算？”

……说来，这种问题，一般都是其他人问我，世事还真是无常，没想到有一天会轮到我问别人，而且还是个乳臭未干的小姑娘。

不过我问这种问题也是有理由的，绝不是因为我个人担忧她的安危，而是老爷子们嘱咐我最好掌握她的行踪——看来她复杂的立场现在也没有丝毫变化，尽管她只是个什么都不记得的普通女孩。想到这里我心底又浮起一丝悲哀。

“嗯？”岸波放下手里的杯子，把目光集中到我脸上。

她没听清，是以我不得不重复一遍。做着自己不习惯的事情，难以言喻的尴尬蒸得我浑身冷汗，我干干巴巴地说：“和我分开之后，你有什么打算吗？”

“嗯……我想去各处看看。”

看来这话题对她而言再正常不过，本以为她会迟疑一下，但她却飞快的给出了答案。大约是很兴奋吧，她的双眼闪闪发光：“不久之前决定的，我想多看看这个世界。我睡了这么久，忘了很多事，所以才要把我以前没走过的路也走一遍。世界这么广阔，教官。我想看看真正的大海，还想有朝一日去我们的故国。中途可能会去见凛一面——不过这不急。”

她忘我地说着，我可能是头一次看见这么兴奋的她，像个小孩子——啊，对了，她本来就是个小孩子。只是平时她的表现一直很稳重，总是让我不经意间忘却了这一点。我和她相处了半年，以为自己是最了解她的人，其实她还有很多侧面是我没看到的——这个认知让我不知为何有点悔恨。

岸波还在滔滔不绝地描绘着自己心中的愿景。

“......虽然可能已经成为废墟了，但好好调查应该也能了解到其中的历史......对了，要是我在旅行中也能帮助别人就好了，就像教官一样。”

“我说你，我平时做事可不是在到处玩。而且你不觉得你太不谨慎了么？你一个女孩子，就会这三脚猫的把式，到处走就不怕遇到危险？”

看她这么开心，我反而不悦起来，又忍不住出言讥讽。她满腔热血被我一盆冷水浇熄，垂头丧气地不再说话。

难堪的沉默在我们中间蔓延起来。我知道自己有点失言了。

我再次思考着从两天前就在困扰着我的难题，半晌终于承认思考下去也得不出结论，索性放弃，决定走一步算一步。

“——因此岸波，你愿意和我一起走吗？”

老爷子们让我尽可能掌握她的行踪，那么将她带在身边，或许是最优解。

虽然这样的确会很危险，但她现在也属于被抓捕的状态，让她单独行动危险性说不定会更大。而且，只要有我在，就会尽力确保她的安全。

和别人一起行动——这种事情我不是没做过，但大多是短期的，长期的同行想必会带来各种各样的问题。

我最近就这个问题苦恼了很久，最终却权衡不出利弊哪方更大。眼见着就要到时间了，我最终决定硬着头皮抛出这个邀约。

我还在胡乱地想东想西，却突然注意到空气完全冻结了。转头一看，看见完全石化的岸波。

…………

我无法用比喻形容她此刻的表情。只能说这半年我见过她各种表情，没一个比此刻更惨烈。

“岸波？”

……………

在我寻思着想伸手去拍拍她的脸颊时，她抽了一口冷气恢复了正常。

然后她猛地从地上跳了起来。

？

于是我也站了起来。

之后是体感大约三秒的沉默。

“哈？为什么会这样？？？刚才我们的对话怎么会发展到这步的？普通来想会这样吗？？？”她小声碎碎念着，我听不太清。

“哈？哈？？哈？？？是笨蛋吗这个教官是笨蛋吗他怎么总是这样他是笨蛋吗？？”她继续混乱着，虽然我还是听不清，但敏锐地感觉到她在骂我。我有点不高兴。

稍微恢复正常之后，她结结巴巴地问道：“呃……可是我，你，你不是说你不是在玩的……”

“那是当然，所以你跟我一起行动也不能抱着玩乐的心态，时刻注意安全，当然，到处走走这个目的还是能够实现的。”

“呃……我，你说过我只会三脚猫的功夫……”

“普通人只训练半年，这个水平非常正常，说明你未来可期。”

“啊……呃呃呃。”她看起来更混乱了，而且不知道为什么脸红透了，我早就想说了，她这个人有的时候挺奇怪的。

她终于不再说什么，最后嘟囔了几声“你这个人……你这个人……”这种意味不明的话之后僵硬地杵在原地。

“所以呢，你跟我一起走，还是不跟我一起走？”

我有点不耐烦地问道。

“……”

她的表情看起来如鲠在喉。然后她梗着脖子，僵硬地点了点头。

——side hakuno——

少女攀登着阶梯。连接着天空的透明台阶逐一排列，仿佛延伸至无尽的远方。

她的旅程终于即将到达终点。

她抬起头凝视着她的终点线，双腿有些微不可见的颤抖。但她深吸了一口气，攥紧双手，挺直了脊背。

她一步一步地向上登着，独自一人。我知道她的身后有人沉默地注视着她，那是她最亲爱的、最重要的人。

她走得很慢，却一次也没有回头。

这就是她的一生了。

是诞生于无人之境的花，不为人知地绽放，又不为人知地凋零。

但那其中确实存在着一个人类的泪水、骄傲与挣扎。

——side emiya——

我就要离开这个地方，开始新的旅途了。不过这次有点不同的是，还多了个人。

将旅途中必备的用品全都确认无误之后，不远处的岸波已经完全陷入了沉睡。

我自己也做好睡眠的准备，只差钻进睡铺，但在此之前，我习惯性地看了一眼岸波。

恰好此时，她翻了个身，脸朝向我这边。她低声嘟哝了两句什么，我没听清具体内容，却意识到她的语气是极其轻柔的。我情不自禁地凑上前去，却突然发现她眼角带着泪，也皱着眉，似乎是有些痛苦的样子。

难道是做了噩梦？我不禁有些担心，摇了摇她的肩膀。

“......嗯？”她睡眼朦胧地看过来，眼神飘忽，最终以一种恍惚的表情愣愣地看着我。看来她没事，我悬着的心沉了下来，但随即又有一股怒火升了起来——我无数次教育过她，睡着的时候也要保持警惕，本以为她最近有所长进，结果又睡得那么毫无防备，此刻如果不是我而是敌人在附近，她可就人头落地了。

事不宜迟，训她一顿。

她看了我一会儿，眼皮又慢慢地落下来。

“岸波，醒醒。”我拍了拍她的脸蛋。

“嗯嗯嗯？”她眨巴眨巴眼睛，眼神总算是聚焦在我脸上。“痛.......Archer......你干嘛......你睡相好差，老实一点。”说了一句莫名奇妙的话之后，她突然一拳向我揍过来。

一时没反应过来，我右脸被她结结实实打了一拳。

没有任何技巧的一拳，但力气倒是挺大的。我突然意识到我也一样对她没有防备。怒火泻了气，也没有再把她揪起来的兴致了，我转而责备自身的掉以轻心。

而且她刚才喊出的那个单词，也令我非常在意。

——Archer，是谁？

“Archer?谁？”第二天，面对我的疑问，岸波擦汗的动作顿了顿，脸上浮现出的疑惑不似作伪。

“这是我想问你的。你昨晚说了梦话，不是你认识的人吗？”我皱了皱眉。

“呃，我昨晚说了梦话？”岸波的脸一下子红了，但还是做出认真思考的模样，隔了一会老实答道：“可能真的是我以前认识的人吧，但是我也没有之前的记忆，想不起来。嗯......完全没有头绪。”

“但是......Archer......Archer。”她低声念着这个名字，露出了非常柔和的表情。我和她相处了整整半年，缔结了深厚的感情，自认为就像她的父——哥哥一样，却是头一次见到她如此放松的表情。

“有一种很熟悉的感觉。Archer，Archer。”像是要把这个名字铭记住一样，她按住胸口，眼底亮晶晶的。

原来在她那段我无从知晓的过去里，也有这么重要的存在吗。

我突然意识到，我对这个女孩过去的十七年一无所知。然而不巧的是连她自己都同样不知道，所以连从她嘴里听到有关她自己的事都已经成为不可能。

此刻的岸波周身萦绕着一种令我无法踏入的气场，让我想起最开始和她相遇的时候，她总是在晚上若有所思地抬头看着月亮，问她在想什么，她却仿佛拒绝我探求一般地回答“什么也没想”。那段时间我偶尔会有非常荒谬的想法——她明明人就在这里，却仿佛并不属于这里，总有一天要归去。

对再次出现的这种想法感到莫名焦躁，我强行把手放在她的头上，打断了她的沉吟。她“啊“了一声，抬起头看着我表示疑问，身上那种奇妙的气场消失无踪，我松了口气。

“怎么了，教官？”

“没什么，想不起来就算了，不用勉强。”

“......”岸波不说话了，一双眼睛含着狐疑仔仔细细地扫过我的脸，随后退后了半步。她的表情显得有点不自在:"教官您怎么突然温柔，真令人害怕。"

“......你真是没礼貌，我一直很温柔，不然你以为这半年一直都是谁保护你。要我再对你严厉一点吗？”

“不了不了不了。”她忙不迭地摇头，这次脸上倒是真心实意地露出了放松的笑容。

过去的时间再回不来。

但是不要紧，如果说过去再也无法记起令人遗憾，但至少现在她还拥有未来。 

——side hakuno——

我听见水泡破裂的声音。

那少女漂浮在一片青蓝之中。那仿佛是水，又仿佛是纯粹的光，我知道她在逐渐消失，同时也领悟到这是我最后做有关她的梦。

像是将溶解在这片蓝色中一般，少女的身姿越来越淡，就在我以为她会这样一动不动直至完全消失时，一直背对着我的少女却突然回过头，一瞬间我看见了她的脸。

那是和我完全一样的面容。

果然是这样。真的见到了她的正脸，我却出乎意料的平静，大概我心底早已经隐隐察觉到了。早在我见到她奔跑的背影之时，我其实就知道那是“自己”。

但她与我果然还是不同的。那样温和却又坚定的光芒，尚未寄宿在我的眼中。

我顺着她的目光瞥去，无论何处都是一片无边无际的蓝，她所看向的地方什么都没有。但她看得非常认真，双眼眨也不眨，随后打心眼里快乐般地露出了笑容。

..................

这就是我在梦里见到的最后一幕了。

——————————————————————————————

我再次醒来时万籁俱寂。目光所及之处皆是一片漆黑，一瞬间我产生了一脚踏空般的倒错感，不知自己身在何方。但万幸这种不适只是一瞬，身边教官轻浅的呼吸声让我立刻掌握了现状。

我翻了个身，闭上双眼想再睡一会儿，却怎么也睡不着了。这很失常——说来惭愧，我从来没失过眠。可能真的正如教官所言，我是一个粗神经兼适应能力超强的人，这近一年的颠沛流离，我人跨越了好几个国境，但每天晚上的睡眠却都是一样的好。寂静中我听着窗外的风扬起沙子的声音，一个念头突然出现在脑海。

想看看日出。

这个念头一出现，就立刻以飞快的速度膨胀起来，我的心脏几乎已经开始期待地砰砰跳，这让我觉得自己可能从未看过日出。

旁边的教官依然熟睡着，为了不吵醒他，我蹑手蹑脚地从床铺上爬起来，但我终究还是小瞧了教官的警惕性，刚刚直起身来，刚才还在熟睡的教官就突然从铺盖里一跃而起把我扑倒在地，顺便一只匕首已经抵住了我的喉咙，紧盯着我的冰冷的双眼里哪有半点睡意。

刚才那一下冲击很大，说实话后背真的很痛，但我没工夫在意那些，赶忙哆哆嗦嗦地说：“教官，是我，岸波白野。”

教官眼里的冰冷渐渐退去，随后涌上来的是怒意。

“岸波，半夜里你在搞什么？”

我内心叫苦不迭。考虑到撒谎后果可能更加严重，只好眼一闭心一横：“我……我想看看日出……”

“——日出？”教官看着我的脸色变了。这！这是！看笨蛋的眼神！

但不知道为什么他不再生气了，那我就勉强忍一下他的眼神。这位教官虽然平时就经常对我恶语相向，但他其实很少生气，所以我挺怕他生气的。

“是的……”您什么时候肯从我身上起来啊，后背好痛。

“呵……我还真是小看你了。没想到你在现在的情况下还有这种闲情逸致，我简直要佩服你的神经了。”教官嘴角又浮现出我很熟悉的挖苦的微笑。

呜呜。岸波白野看日出的愿望就要在这里寿终正寝了。之后迎接我的将是教官长达一个小时的说教+各色嘲讽攻击，我还不如直接在此地晕过去。

我绝望地闭上双眼，逐渐远离现实。远离……现实。远离……

？

预想中的狂轰滥炸没有来，我悄悄睁开眼睛，结果和教官四目相对。教官似乎有些尴尬，轻咳了一声。然后他从我身上爬了起来，也把我拽了起来。

“走吧。”教官说。

去哪？

“你不是要去看日出吗。我陪你。还是说你不去了？”

可以去吗！？

我又开始激动起来，赶紧点点头，又摇了摇头。

教官又哂笑了两声，抓起一边的斗篷盖在我的脑袋上。

走出门之后，风猛地扬起了我的斗篷，差一点没能抓住，于是我只好又在门口将斗篷的系绳系好。

在这段时间里，教官果然还是没能免得了对我“我都跟说过多少次要避免单独行动”“下次不要再这样”云云的说教。

虽然他说这种话，但还是陪我出来了，于是我低着头老实地接受。

“哇，风好大......”我和教官慢慢走着，强风吹得我睁不开眼。

“.....你以为现在几点？”教官在一边抱怨着，刚才那番说教完之后他放松下来，好像又开始有了困意，连语气听起来都与以往不同。

“抱歉啦，要你陪着我。”

“......我不是在责备你。”

“嗯，我知道，谢谢。”

“......”

教官不再说话，指了指不远处的一大块石头，正适合挡风。我拽着斗篷，和教官一起躲在那块石头后。天色还有些昏暗，教官倚靠着石头渐渐开始打起瞌睡。我小心翼翼地靠近教官，怕他磕到脑袋，就把他的头搁在自己的肩膀上。教官好像已经睡着了，只是稍微动了动，发出"唔"的一声，他的发丝蹭的我有点痒痒的。

我将围在自己脖子上的系绳解开，让斗篷也绕过教官，虽然对两个人（其中一个还是肌肉男）而言这斗篷多少有点小了，但聊胜于无吧。

一切都准备妥当后，就只剩下等待日出了。我靠着凹凸不平的岩石，出神地望着东方的天空。

在这等待的时间中，我突然间想起那个未曾谋面的少女了。

很久很久之后，在一无所有的我也有了很多回忆之后，在我拥有了独一无二的重要之人之后，是否也会有和她一样的光芒呢。

那位与我有着相同外貌，或许也有着同样灵魂的少女，在她生命的最后一刻，到底是注视着什么露出了笑容呢。

那一定是——未来吧。

毫无缘由，我却能够如此断言。

在一切都将化为无的前一刻，她相信着自己所作所为的意义，并梦见了未来。

企盼着充满希望的未来，她眯起眼睛，好像感到炫目一样地注视着。

充满怜爱地、喜不自胜地。

即使在消散于电子之海之后，化为0和1的她一定依然守望着这样的未来吧。

一直一直，直到永远。

——————————————————————————————

天边渐渐透出一丝曙光。

遥远的地平线，还残留的一点昏沉已经被完全驱散，那微弱的一点亮光正逐渐变得强烈。

我知道那一轮红日就在这地平线底下，跳跃着，喷薄欲出。

告别无法挽回的过去和不可复制的昨天，带来新的希望。

太阳升起来了。

Fin.


End file.
